1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a one-part or two-part, addition-curable silicone rubber composition having both a sufficient storage stability and a rapid-curing performance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Addition-curable silicone rubber compositions making use of platinum or platinum compounds as curing catalysts have a good curing performance and also, as materials, they are r adaptable to both the millabe type and the liquid type. Hence, they are used for various purposes. In particular, the liquid-type ones are useful as adhesives, impression materials, LIMS materials and so forth. In either type, the composition may be mixed and/or heated to accelerate cross-linking reaction, thus a rubbery cured product can be obtained.
In the case of the one-part type, usually a cure retarding agent i.e. addition reaction (hydrosilylation reaction) inhibitor is compounded in order to ensure the storage stability of compositions (for a storage time before use), and hence they must be heated to make it cure. In such an instance, high-temperature heating is desirable for accelerating the curing. When the high-temperature heating is not applicable for some reasons, the compositions can not help being heated for a long time at a low temperature. When such long-time heating is improper, the two-part type can not help being used. Thus, it is desired for the one-part type to have a sufficient storage stability and also to be curable in a short time even at a low temperature.
In the case of the two-part type also, it is desired for them to have a sufficient storage stability and also to be curable in a short time at a low temperature.
Accordingly, studies have been made in variety on the both types so as to obtain curable compositions having both the sufficient storage stability and the rapid-curing performance in a well balanced state. Especially on the one-part type compositions, studies have been made in variety using vinyl-containing siloxanes, phosphorus compounds, nitrogen compounds or acetylene alcohols as cure retarding agents.
However, any addition-curable silicone rubber composition having both the sufficient storage stability and the rapid-curing performance in a well balanced state have not been obtained in the both cases of one-part type and two-part type.